Harry's Wish
by sortinghat086
Summary: Harry isn't happy with his life. He makes a wish and it is granted. But something goes terribly wrong. Will he like things the way they are, will he find a way to change them back, and will he ever again have to face Voldemort?
1. Harry's Hidden Feelings

Title: Harry's Wish

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 1: Harry's Hidden Feelings

_"No one gets it. Everyone thinks that I am great. I'm the famous Harry Potter. I didn't even know I was famous until Hagrid showed up. Now every year I have to put up with all of the first years. They point at me and whisper. I know what they're saying. I know that they don't mean to be rude, but they can't realize what it is like. No matter where I go in the wizarding world, everyone already knows who I am. Even Ron wishes that he were me. My best friend doesn't even understand. _

_"Hogwarts is my home. But I have to put up with so much. Draco Malfoy and his cronies certainly don't make my life any easier. Ron and Hermione bicker all the time. And, every year so far I have had to face Voldemort. My life isn't as glamorous as every one thinks. I don't understand girls by any means, and the only one I've ever dated dumped me because I didn't want to talk about Cedric. And Cedric, I still can't escape the memory of seeing his limp body and I pulled him back to Hogwarts. The only peace I have is the knowledge that I granted his last request._

_"So many people envy me, but what I wouldn't do to be one of them. Just for a while, I would love to not be "the boy who lived." For just a while, I wish that I could be me. Not famous, not heroic, just Harry Potter. Even with all the magic in the world, no one could make that dream come true."_

"Hey Harry"

Harry turned his head around quickly. Hermoine was standing there, a look of concern spread across her face."

"Hey Hermoine, What's up?"

"Nothing, What's the matter? You look upset."

"No, I'm just thinking about all the homework that I have to do tonight."  
"Well, you better get busy, It's already 8 o'clock."

"Okay."

Harry pulled his books out of his bag and set to work. He had to practice his incantations for charms, and he had an essay due for professor McGonagall.

_"Maybe I should tell Hermoine. I know that I can trust her. And out of my two best friends she is the better listener. But, I don't want to complain. As far as everyone else can tell I have a great life. I'm famous. If I could switch places with any of them, for just a bit, I know that they would change their minds. Sure, it would take a while for the excitement to wear off. But, eventually it would and they would realize just how hard it is to be me._

_"Things aren't as bad as they used to be anyway. Now, only the first years point and whisper. Everyone else that goes to Hogwarts has know me for a while. _

_"How can they think that I am so fortunate though. I don't understand their logic. I have no parents. The closest thing I had..._

_"Some people like me because of something that I don't even remember, and some hate me for it. None of them even know me. I have Ron and Hermoine, of course. But, they only understand so much. The Dursley's treat me like crud. No one gets how I..._

"HARRY!"

Harry whipped his head around in the direction of Hermoine's voice.

"What!"  
"I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. Are you sure you're okay. You haven't even started your homework and you've been sitting there for half an hour."

Harry looked at his watch. Sure enough half an hour had passed.

"I'm fine Hermoine. I guess I'm just really tired. I'm going to wait and do this tomorrow night."

"But Harry, we have to know our incantations for Charms class by tomorrow."

"All right Hermoine, I'll practice tonight and I'll do my essay for McGonagall tomorrow night."

"Okay."

Harry turned around and looked at Ron who had been quietly observing Harry and Hermoine.

"Hey Ron, do you want to help me practice my incantations for charmed."

"Alright Harry."

They practiced for a while until both of them could cause the other to blush uncontrollably. When they were both satisfied that they would get it right the next day, the decided to go to bed.

"Night Hermione" Harry Called as they walked up to their bedroom.

"Night"

"See you in the morning" Ron called over his shoulder.

They finished trudging up the stairs and fell on their beds.

"Good Night, Harry"

"Night Ron"

_"I can't tell anyone. If I tell Ron or Hermoine, they will think that they aren't good friends. I can't hurt them that way. They are awesome. I refuse to do that to either of them. They are too good to me. I just can't hurt them that way."_

_"Maybe I could tell Hagrid. Hagrid is a great person, and he's always been there for me. But then, what if he thinks that I don't care about him because. I really do. Next to Sirius..."_

"_Hagrid has almost been like a parent to me. And, he knows that. I can't tell him that I wish I was someone else, because then he will think that I don't want him in my life. And I do. I can't imagine life without Hagrid. Or anyone else that I care about. So, it's settled, I won't tell anyone. No matter what, my feeling would hurt someone that I care about. I will just keep them to myself."_

A/N: What do you think? This is my first fan fic, but I've been writing for a long time. I've never attempted a spin off of another story though. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I don't take it personally. I know that this is mostly boring, but it is just a set up. More action to come later on I promise.


	2. Dumbledore's Intuition

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Intuition.

Harry awoke the next morning with the same despair built up in his chest. It took him only a moment to remember why he felt the way that he did.

"_Great. I'll never be able to shake this feeling. Tonight is the big Halloween feast and I'm going to be in a bad mood all day._

"_At least one good thing has happened this year. There hasn't been any sign of Voldemort since that day in the ministry. I know that he is still out there. And, his presence is weighing down on everyone. Maybe tonight I can just escape all of my worries._

"_I still haven't told Ron and Hermoine about the prophecy. I know that it will scare them too much. I haven't even really been able to deal with it myself. I know that I have to kill Voldemort. Otherwise, there is no hope for anyone decent in the wizarding world. But, how can I. I have no clue where he is or what he is doing. But, everyone now know that he is back. I think he's gone into hiding for a while to lure people into a false sense of security. But, he will show up soon. He hates looking like a coward. _

"_The prophecy is something else that I wouldn't have to deal with if I was someone else. I wouldn't have to know that as long as someone else lives my life is in danger. I wouldn't have to know that in order for me to survive I would have to kill one of the most powerful wizard of the age. That isn't something that most people have to deal with. But, I'm Harry Potter. I can deal with things that other people can't. I'm **special.** I don't want to be special. I want to be normal._

"_If only, if I could just find a way to be someone else. Things would be so much better. Let someone else battle Voldemort. I don't want to do it anymore. I've done it for five years. I think I deserve a break. Why did Voldemort have to pick me? He could've picked Neville. Why me? I just wish that I could be someone else. I wish that I could live someone else's life..."_

Harry turned around. He had heard a sighing sound.

"Morning Harry"

"Morning Ron."

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, Let's get Hermoine and then we can go eat."

"Okay Harry, you go get Hermoine while I get dressed and then we can meet in the common room."

Harry walked down the stairs. He entered the common room and found Hermoine dressed and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Morning Hermoine."

"Harry, are you okay? You've been acting strange lately."

"No, I haven't. I'm fine I promise."

"I don't believe you"

"It's just-"

"Morning. Let's go to breakfast" Ron interrupted.

Hermoine looked at Ron with rather angrily.

"What... What'd I do?"

"Nothing," Hermoine sighed. "Let's just go."

The three of them scrambled through the portrait hole and walked down the stairs toward the great hall in silence. Ron knew that he had interrupted something, but he didn't know what.

"_I can't believe that I was about to tell her. I can't tell anyone. I decided that yesterday. If I tell anyone it will hurt someone. I just can't._

The day passed slowly. But eventually they finished their classes and went to the feast.

"_Great. Now I'm here and everyone else is having a great time, but I can't. I just can't seem to get past all of this. I'm really beginning to wish that I could be someone else. Why can't I? U want to live a totally different life. One where I don't have to worry about the dark lord. Even if I had to be a muggle, it would be worth it to escape all of this._

"Harry, HARRY!, Snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"Harry," Harry heard Ron's voice again, "Professor Dumbledore has been trying to talk to you for a long time now. You looked really zoned out. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Harry looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore with a look of care and worry on his face.

"Can I help you Professor?"

"Harry, after the feast is over I would like for you to accompany me to my office. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes Professor. I will see you after the feast."

With that Dumbledore turned around and left.


	3. Wish Granted almost

Title: Wish Granted

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face with pie.

"I have no idea." Harry answered earnestly. At this Hermoine let out a little sigh.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermoine inquisitively.

"Nothing, I just thought that the two of you might be a bit more intuitive."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked sounding offended.

"Well, it's just obvious what Dumbledore wants."

"Then what, pray-tell, does he want with me Hermoine?"

"It's only obvious. He is concerned about you, as am I. You've been acting very strange lately.

At this Ron chimed in "It's true mate. I hate to admit it, but you've been a bit on the loony side since we got back to Hogwarts."

"I have not. I'm just like I always have been-"

All of a sudden Dumbledore stood up. "I think that we have all been sufficiently stuffed. I will now dismiss you to your dormitories. Happy Halloween to everyone.

"Harry, you better go. Ron and I will wait for you in the common room."

"Thanks guys. Hopefully I'll be there soon."

Harry waited a minute as he watched his two friends leave. Then he began to slowly approach the head master. "Come Harry. This will only take a few minutes, but I wish to have a word with you."

"Yes Professor."

They walked down the hall silently, until they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee"

The two walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Have a seat Harry." Harry sat in the seat across from Dumbledore's.

"What did you wish to see me about professor?"

"Harry, you haven't seemed like yourself lately? I've noticed that you seem far off a lot of the time. Your teachers are complaining that you aren't paying attention-"

"That's just Snape and he-"

"Professor Snape, Harry"

"That's just _Professor_ Snape and he only says it because he doesn't like me."

"It's true that Severus has told me of our lack of attention, but so have several of your other teachers. They are all worried about you. That is the reason I asked you up here tonight. We are all concerned."

"I'm fine professor, really."

"Harry, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly."

"_Oh no. I don't want to answer a question honestly. He is going to ask me what's wrong. I can't tell him what's wrong. I just can't."_

"Yes sir. I will Professor."

"_Crud. Why did I just say that. No... NO, I won't answer you honestly I can't._

"What is the matter?"

"_I knew it. I'm not saying anything. Not one..."  
_

"I'm not sure professor. I've been really confused lately. Almost angry."

"_STOP! NO! DON'T TELL!"_

"Everyone thinks that it is just great to be me. But I have had to deal with so much over my life. I just wish that I could be someone else. Anyone else. I don't want to have to battle the dark lord anymore. I just want to live my life as normally as possible. I'm sick of people telling me that I'm special. I don't want to be special. I just want to have a normal life. My parents are dead. My Godfather is gone. I don't have much to be happy about anymore. I just want to be someone else."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Harry. There is something that I can do for you Harry, but it is very dangerous and it is irreversible. However, it will give you what you desire. You will be someone else. I cannot tell you who you will be either. This spell does different things for different people."

"Yes, sir. I want it. If I can be someone else I want to do it."

"Alright, but keep in mind that as I cast this spell I will be affected too. No one, even you, will have any memory of the life that you have now."

"Yes sir. Are you going to do it now?"

"If that is what you want. I just want you to be happy."

"Yes sir, it is."

"Okay"

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and whispered a few words that couldn't be understand. Harry heard a loud bang and saw Dumbledore fall over.

"What happend Professor?"

"Harry, it's wrong. I can't stop it. BE CAREFUL!"

With that the room was filled with white smoke and Harry fell asleep.

_A/N: OKay, what do you think? I decided to give you two chapters to get you into a little bit of action. Plenty to come in the next few chapters. I'll also introduce another character into the story. A bit of a twist. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please give me some feedback. _

_God Bless_


	4. What Happened?

Chapter 4:

Harry woke up and found himself in the Gryffindor common room.

_"How the heck did I get here? What happened. Am I still me?"_

Harry got up. He ran past the portrait of the fat lady and into the nearest bathroom. As soon as he saw the mirror he was discouraged.

_"I remember Professor Dumbledore saying that something went wrong. But apparently it didn't even work. I'm still me...someting is different though. I can't put my finger on just what it is. I guess tomorrow I'll go and talk to professor Dumbledore and see what happened and why I'm still exactly the same as I was before."_

Harry walked back to the fat lady and gave her the password. He climbed through the hole and sluggishly dragged himself up the stairs to his dormitory. He was upset to say the least. He crawled into bed and lay there for a while trying not to think. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep.

"Harry, Harry. Wake up!"

"waddoyuwan?"

"Harry! Get up! You're already late for breakfast, and we only have half an hour to get to snape's classroom. GET UP HARRY!!!!!!!"

"Fine, I'm up Ron. I'm up!"

"Good, now get ready."

Harry stood up and began thrashing around the room trying to get ready. Ron sat on his bed patiently watching.

"By the way Harry, where were you last night? Hermoine and I waited in the common room for 3 hours and you never came back so we went to bed."

"Ron, I honestly don't know. I'll explain later. I have to talk to Dumbledore sometime today"

Harry rushed out of the room while putting on his shoe and grabbing his book bag. He beckoned for Ron to come with him as he raced down to the great hall to grab some breakfast before potions.

* * *

As Harry bolted into the great hall he ran into something very hard and fell backward. He looked up to see none other than Hermoine standing in front of him scowling. He couldn't see because his hair was hanging in his eyes. He liked it that way because it masked his scar.

"Harry! Where have you been?"

"I slept late!"

"Well, you better hurry up. If you're late for potions Professor Snape is going to be even more vicious than usual. You have to hurry. I need to go back to my dormitory and grab my book bag. I'll meet you two in class. _Don't be late!_" Hermoine scowled at them as she walked quickly past.

"Harry mate, you better hurry," Ron said sounding a bit worried, "I'm more afraid of her than I am of snape."

Harry just laughed and walked into the great hall to get some breakfast.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into potions 15 minutes later. They were late of course. Professor Snape snapped at Harry, "Why are you late, Potter?"

Harry felt agitated that he said his name with such disgust. It seemed as though their potions master thought that "Potter" was too foul a word to touch his lips. But, Harry also knew that he was already in trouble and so he bit his tongue and apologized.

As Harry looked around he noticed that Neville wasn't in class. He briefly wondered where he was, but then decided he should sit down before he got into more trouble.

After the class got settled Snape gave them their assignment. They were supposed to write an essay on the polyjuice potion. The essay needed to include the ingredients, the proper way to brew it, and it's effects when used correctly. Harry knew that he could do that easily, so he decided to try his luck. He walked up to Professor Snape's desk where Snape was sitting looking over some students papers

"Professor Snape-"

"Can I help you Potter?" Snape voice was oozing with disgust.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could be excused to go talk with the headmaster."

"And, what do you need with the headmaster?"

"I'm not really sure sir. I was in his office last night, and something happened. I need to speak with him about it."

"No Potter, you can take care of personal business in your personal time. In the meantime-"

Snape was sidetracked when Parvati's robes suddenly caught fire. One of the Slytherins had decided to see if their fireball charm worked. Harry decided to take his chances. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room while his professor was otherwise occupied.

"_I have to talk to Dumbledore. I don't care if I get into trouble. I just have to talk to him. I have to know what happened."_

* * *

Harry had reached the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee" he said aloud. He then stepped onto the rotating stairs that would carry him up to the headmaster's office.

As Harry was about to knock he heard Dumbledore's elderly yet surprisingly vibrant voice. "Come in Harry. I need to speak with you."

Harry did as he was told. He walked into the room and set in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's office as he had so many times before.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure myself Harry. The spell that I cast was very powerful. Something went wrong, I'm not entirely sure what. My suspicion is that your mother's love has once again kept you from being harmed."

"But Professor, I wasn't going to be harmed."

"But Harry, you weren't going to be yourself. I don't think your mother would have wanted you to do what we were about to do. I think that she stopped you."

"But How Professor?"

"Again Harry, I'm not quite sure. I do know however that the spell that I cast did cause something to happen. Now, we just need to find out what."

"And, how do we do that Professor?"

"First Harry, we need to check your physical appearance."

"But, sir I'm exactly the same."

"I'm not so sure Harry. Would you mind showing me your scar?"

"Yes sir. Harry lifted his hair off his forehead."

"Just as I expected. Mr. Potter, please inspect your scar" Dumbledore said as he pulled a small mirror out of his desk.

Harry took the mirror and looked into it. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had NO SCAR!

A/N_: I know. I'm so very evil aren't I. You hate me now don't you._

_Sorry. I just really LOVE cliffhangers. Not when it's a story I'm reading of course. Well, here is chapter 4. I've written and re written this so many times. I'm still not completely happy with it, so it is subject to change. I will decide over the next few days. Don't count on chapter 5 until next weekend. I won't have much time this week at all. But, I will post next weekend I promise. Pleae review. If you have any ideas for a change in this chapter please let me know. It's such a crucial chapter, that I probably would have spent a month on if I hadn't gotten death threats._

_Thank you so much for reading and Please Review._

_God Bless_


	5. Where did I go?

"Professor...wh-what happened? Where is my scar?"

"Harry, as I've said, something went terribly wrong when I cast the spell. Everything started off well, but somehow the spell was interrupted. You started to change lives with someone, but I'm afraid that something stopped you. Harry", Dumbledore became strangely quiet suddenly.","...You are no longer the-boy-who-lived."

Harry sat in shock for a moment. He could feel an enormous weight welling up in the pit of his stomach.

_"What am I going to do? I'm no longer the-boy-who-lived. Wait a minute...I'm no longer the-boy-who-lived! That's exactly what I wanted. But wait...does that mean..."_

"Professor, does that mean..." Harry looked very eager as he continued. "Are my parents alive?" Harry practically yelled with anticipation.

Dumbledore's usually clear eyes suddenly became cloudy and disturbed. "I'm afraid not Harry. I'm sorry. The spell was never meant to bring them back. Even the most advanced magic cannot bring people back to life. Even mistakes can't."

Dumbledore seemed so sad as he told the boy that his parents would never come back.

"However, Harry. I do believe that you got what you wanted, only better. You are still Harry Potter. But you are no longer expected to save the wizarding world. Isn't that why you wanted to change lives with someone else. So that you wouldn't have to deal with the pressure."

"Yes, professor" Harry deadpanned. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry-"

"Does everyone still think that I am the-boy-who-lived?"

"Ah Harry, I was wondering when you would ask that. I know because I cast the spell. However, as far as everyone else is concerned, you were never attacked by Voldemort."

"What does everyone think about my parents?"

"Everyone knows that they died at the hands of Voldemort. They just don't know that you were attacked."

Harry sat for a moment trying to comprehend everything that was going on around him.

"Thank You Professor. Would it be okay if I went to my dormitory during herbology. Or, maybe to the hospital wing. I have a pounding headache, and I think I'd like to get some rest. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Go see madame Pomfrey and she will take care of your headache. Then go to your dormitory. I will inform your professors that you won't be attending class today. However, I do expect you to get your rest tonight and to be in class tomorrow. You got what you wanted, start enjoying it."

Professor Dumbledore couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry as he walked so solemnly out of his office. He knew that Harry had been crushed when he found out that his parents weren't alive.

"I wish that I could make them alive, Harry. I really do." Dumbledore whispered. He knew that Harry hadn't heard him. But, being a wise man, he realized that Harry already knew how much Dumbledore hurt to see him so sad.

* * *

_"Why did it have to happen this way. Why couldn't it be different. I'm still me. I guess that I got exactly what I wanted in a way, but I still didn't get my parents back. They're still gone. I guess I didn't really believe that I would ever get them back. But...for just that moment when he told me that, I just thought that maybe...maybe I'd be lucky enough to have them."_

Harry continued walking around the castle on his way to the hospital wing.

_"But, wait a minute. If I'm no longer the-boy-who-lived...then who is?"_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Who traded places (at least partially) with him. The spell worked two ways...and surely, even though it was interrupted...surely someone was going to trade places with him.

_"I have to go back and talk to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he'll know who traded with me. Maybe he'll know whose life I was going to get."_

Ten feet from the hospital door Harry suddenly turned around and headed back to Dumbledore's office. He again reached the statue and gave the password. And, for the third time in two days he headed up the rotating stairs into the Headmaster's office. He knocked loudly on the door.

* * *

"Come in Harry."

_"How does that man know everything?" _But, at the moment Harry had to admit that he was glad the Dumbledore knew all the answers that he needed.

Harry opened the door and walked in. There was someone sitting in the chair that he had occupied only half n hour earlier. He walked up and looked the stranger in the face. It was Neville Longbottom, but something was different.

On Neville's forehead, there was an interesting, lightning shaped scar that looked very familiar to Harry.

* * *

/N: I know that this chapter is shorter than most of my others. And, it's definitely not one of my best. I think I like chapter 3 the best so far. But, Ineeded to getthis information out of the way before I continued.

You may think that you have the plot figured out, but you really don't. Not yet anyway. Take your best guess. I'd love to hear where you think I'm taking this story. Just know that there is going to be an amazing plot twist near the end, and unless you have ESP I don't think you'll figure it out. Have fun trying though. REVIEW, and thanks for reading.

God Bless,

P.S. I know that I made it really obvious that Neville was the one. But, you have to understand that right now Harry is so confused that he doesn't know what to think. He wouldn't have realized that it was Neville. And, I like for the readers to find out things at the same time Harry does. It's more fun that way.


End file.
